The Family Harry Wanted
by Harpygirl24
Summary: Harry finds out a few things before he returns to Hogwarts. This is a one-shot and a crossover of Harry Potter/Dresden Files.


Title: The Family That Harry Wanted

Rating: G

Summary: Harry finds out a few things before he returns to Hogwarts. This is a one-shot and a crossover of Harry Potter/Dresden Files.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: The last part has the Characters from the Dresden Files. I thought I might add them for verity.

            Harry James Potter looked at his calendar, waiting the Weasley's to come and pick him up. Ever since he lost his Godfather he had been depressed. Of course his family didn't care what had happened to Sirius; they just loved the excuse that he wasn't around anymore to make his life a living hell.

   "Boy," yelled his Uncle Vernon. "Come down here now. You've got visitors."

Harry had no idea who would come and see him, but he left his room and headed downstairs. To his shock and surprise it was his Potions Master, Professor Snape and Hermione Granger.

   "Hermione, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Hermione laughed and showed Harry her ring.

   "I got married yesterday. Sorry about you not being able to come to the wedding," she said.

Harry was shocked.

   "Oh and I've got a wonderful surprise for you, Harry," Hermione said, showing him a piece of parchment.

He unfolded it and read:

Dear Mr. Potter,

It has come to our attention that James Potter wasn't your father. According to our records your father is Severus Snape. I hope that you can both come to an understanding.

Sincerely,

Lee Jordan

Office of Magical Births

Ministry of Magic

Harry stared at the letter, his brain not able to comprehend what he had read.

   "Snape is my-."

   "Father," Hermione finished. "And I'm married to him."

Harry had to sit down for this.

   "Oh this is all good and great," Uncle Vernon said. "Little girls marrying their teachers. If this-."

   "Shut up about my son," Hermione snapped. "I've heard all about what you've done to him and if you don't shut up both me and my husband will use so many hexes that St. Mungo won't be able to tell what you looked like."

She pulled out her wand to make her point.

   "Harry, I think we need to go," Snape told him. "Your mother and I need to get you away from them."

   "Um, okay," Harry said.

Hermione waved her wand and Harry's trunk, broom, and owl appeared. She shrunk it and all three of them left.

   "That man needs to lose weight," Hermione said.

Severus chuckled and this shocked Harry. He had never heard that come from him.

   "So where are we going?" Harry asked.

   "Well we're staying in America, Chicago, and your coming with us."

   "At least until term starts again," Severus said.

   "But what about Vold-."

   "I personally think that you should call him Tom Riddle," Hermione said. "That was his birth name after all."

   "Okay, Tom Riddle," Harry said. "But how does living in the States help us?"

   "Well we're protected by the Council and they have the most powerful wizards," Severus said.

He then stopped.

   "Hermione, if you will."

Hermione nodded and they vanished.

            When they appeared in Chicago a wizard took their paperwork and then let them go. Hermione got a rental car to take them to an area that didn't look pleasing. When they pulled up Harry saw a very large dog snooping around. He didn't ask questions, but he was interested.

   "Now we've got a lower floor apartment that has three bedrooms and we have a lower basement that will serve as our lab," Severus told Harry. "Make sure that you don't go down there. Also stay away from the man next door."

   "Why?" Harry asked.

   "Because he has a big dog," Severus answered.

            Harry soon fell into cycle that included having a real family. He wasn't exactly comfortable with his best friend married to his Potions teacher, but at least they were all together. Then one day he met the man with the huge dog. Harry was polite to him and when he introduced himself as Harry Potter the man, who also had the same first name as he did, didn't act like he was all excited to meet him. It was very refreshing.

   "I have a business downtown," Harry told him.

   "Really, how do I find you?" he asked. "If I need your help?'

Harry grinned at him.

   "Look in the phone book under Wizards," he answered and he was gone.

Of course Harry Potter did return to Hogwarts to finish his final year and at the end of that year he defeated Lord Voldemort with the help of his new parents. Once he had his N.E.W.T he returned to Chicago where his parents were living and decided to help the man next door that had the same first name that he did.

He found that he could do the same thing that Harry Dresden did, but without all the smoke and mirrors. He was introduced to Murphy and Bob, the skull, who was very creepy and fascinating. Harry liked his new job and even though Ron wouldn't talk to him because he was a Snape now (he had a lot of talks with Harry about that) he married Ginny and had James, Albus, Lily, and Bob (he named him after the skull).

James went to the Salem Institute and became Potions Master, Albus became a curse breaker, Lily didn't know what to do with her life, and Bob did the same thing that Albus did. On Hermione's own side she had loads of children with Severus and all of them worked for the Council. In the end Harry Potter got what he wanted. A mother and father that loved him, a good job that was very dangerous, peace and quiet from Voldemort, and loads of children.

He had everything that he wanted and more and nothing would make him change that. Not for all the galleons in the world.

THE END


End file.
